1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, and more particularly to an LCD monitor capable of automatically switching display mode and the control method thereof. A controller to control the LCD monitor is also disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors have become the main stream products in the computer monitor market. For the individual need of every consumer, almost all LCD monitors provide the control function “On Screen Display (OSD)” to allow users to adjust some display characteristics of the LCD monitor, such as the brightness value, the contrast value, the hue value, and etc. Moreover, for the sake of convenience, some LCD monitors further have a number of predetermined display modes, for instance, a text mode, a picture mode, a video mode, a game mode, etc. Each display mode specifies the setting values of the display characteristics such as the brightness value, the contrast value, and the hue value, each of which has been adjusted in advance to a best condition for the corresponding display mode. Therefore, the LCD monitor with such design may reach its best performance in each display mode, and thereby users will have a very good experience in using such monitors. However, the fact that users must manually switch the display mode whenever the display contents change causes great inconvenience, and thus the LCD monitor would probably not be brought into best performance because the user may forget to switch the display mode after a long-term use.